MOVE ME ON
by Skyzofrenia
Summary: Yamanaka Ino, dokter cantik peruntuh iman para pria itu memutuskan untuk hidup sendiri jauh dari keluarga dan jauh dari romansa. Dan jika ada orang iseng yang berkata kalau mereka berdua 'berjodoh', detik itu juga Yamanaka Ino akan dengan senang hati melempar orang itu dengan batu bata. /Warning Inside/
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto dkk** ** _belongs to_** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning! Hard OOC, Typo, Absurd, DLDR, Abal, Receh, Garing, Romens gagal, Bahasa tidak baku, Nyubi. Lapak Pelarian HEHE.**

 **Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan bila ada kesamaan kata-kata, setting, maupun alur. Terinspirasi dari beberapa sumber.**

 **MOVE ME ON**

 ** _Skyzofrenia_**

"Kurasa tidak ada yang cukup serius. Semuanya masih normal—" Manik kebiruannya bergulir dari lembar hasil tes darah menuju sosok wanita paruh baya di seberang meja yang balik menatapnya penuh harap.

"Pertahankan. Tetap jaga pola makan Anda, dan sampai jumpa bulan depan Kuriyama–san." Lanjut sang dokter sambil tersenyum kecil.

Setelah mengucapkan terimakasih dan saling berjabat tangan, wanita paruh baya yang ternyata berstatus pasien itu pamit meninggalkan si dokter pirang sendirian di ruangan serba putih berbau cairan desinfektan tersebut.

"Ha—h"

 _Dia_ —Yamanaka Ino, menengadah sambil menyenderkan beban tubuhnya di sandaran kursi empuk yang terhitung sudah hampir tiga jam ia duduki. Ia lelah. Hari ini memang tidak ada jadwal operasi yang harus ia lakukan. Tetapi entah kenapa jadwal konsultasinya begitu padat bahkan hingga nanti menjelang jam makan siang. Padahal biasanya, ketika jarum jam sudah menunjukkan angka sepuluh pagi seperti sekarang kursi tunggu di depan ruang prakteknya sudah mulai sepi pasien. Nah sekarang? Ino sudah berkali-kali menguatkan diri untuk tidak mengintip keluar jendela hanya untuk mendapati kursi tunggu itu masih penuh. Selalu begini. Hari senin selalu saja begini.

Kuso! Ia bahkan hanya bisa menghela napas lagi dan lagi ketika matanya menangkap siluet Moegi, perawat muda yang menjadi asisten Poli-nya terlihat tengah memanggil urutan selanjutnya bahkan belum genap tiga menit setiap kali dirinya selesai dengan pasien sebelumnya. Hmm, ternyata gadis muda itu juga ingin penderitaannya pagi ini cepat selesai.

Dan ingin rasanya ia menangis ketika menatap tumpukan rekam medis pasien rawat inap di ujung mejanya yang harus ia tinjau nanti.

Yalord. Kalau begini terus, jangan ejek dirinya jika sampai usianya lebih dari seperempat abad ini masih saja belum memiliki kekasih karena tidak punya waktu untuk berkencan.

Lamunan singkatnya terhenti ketika pintu ruangan itu diketuk dan tak lama muncullah sosok paruh baya lainnya yang berstatus pasien, kali ini pria.

"Yamanaka _–sensei_ " Pria itu masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Secepat itu pula Ino mengganti raut wajah kuyunya menjadi cerah berhiaskan senyum 'bisnis'. "Silahkan masuk" Sapanya ramah.

Dann berlanjutlah sesi konsultasi yang cukup melelahkan mulut dan rahangnya. Wanita pirang itu hanya dapat melirik sekilas ponsel pintarnya yang berkedip sesaat memunculkan notifikasi pesan masuk.

 ** _Dari: Ki-baka_**

 ** _Kau sibuk? Ada kafe baru di ujung blok. Mau makan siang bersama? Aku traktir._**

Membuat sudut bibirnya berkedut tipis tanpa beranjak membalas pesan singkat itu.

Matanya bergerak menyelusuri seisi sudut kafe yang cukup ramai itu. Setelah menangkap sosok yang begitu ia kenal, Ino pun beranjak menuju meja yang terletak sedikit agak ke dalam kafe yang diisi seorang pria yang sedang sibuk bermain ponsel.

"Pesankan aku Latte dingin dan seporsi Mac 'n Cheese."

Tidak ada _'Hai'_ atau _'maaf aku terlambat'_. Hanya ada kalimat bernada suruhan yang menyapa membuat Inuzuka Kiba berpaling dari ponselnya, melirik jengkel wanita yang walaupun dengan helai-helai rambut pirang yang telah lolos dari kuncir kudanya tetap saja terlihat menawan. Menarik stok kesabaran, Kiba pun memanggil pelayan untuk memesan Limun, Latte dingin dan dua porsi Mac 'n Cheese untuk dirinya dan Ino.

"Sibuk ya?" Nada kiba mengejek.

"Begitulah. Reputasi ku sebagai Dokter _Visual_ Konoha Hospital ternyata tak main-main. Aku cukup populer di kalangan pasien." Ino balas pura-pura memasang wajah mahfum. Membuat Kiba mendecih.

"Pantas saja masih jomblo."

Sekarang gantian Ino yang mendecih. "Aku bisa mendengarmu, Ki _baka._ "

Perdebatan mereka masih akan terus berlanjut jika saja pelayan tidak menginterupsi, mengantarkan pesanan makan siang mereka. membuat baik Kiba maupun Ino sepakat untuk berdiam menyantap makanan mereka dengan syahdu.

"Hei gendut, _pulanglah_. " Kiba berceletuk tiba-tiba ketika mereka berdua tengah menyantap makan siang masing-masing. Membuat wanita itu menghentikan kunyahan Mac 'n Cheese-nya yang tiba-tiba saja terasa seperti karet. Haish padahal tadi rasanya enak! _Baka_ Kiba.

Bukan. Ino tegang bukan karena dirinya yang langsing ini diejek gendut. Tetapi karena dirinya tahu akan kemana arah pembicaraan ini berlanjut.

"Untuk apa?" Ino bertanya santai, padahal batinnya saat ini tengah berkecamuk. _Well_ , Kiba telah salah memilih topik pembicaraan. Terlalu sensitif untuk Ino.

Atau memang ini tujuan pria itu menemuinya?

"Shion merindukanmu. Rasanya aneh bila melihat sepasang kembar saling berjauhan seperti ini."

Menormalkan kembali mimik wajah, Ino berkata sambil kembali menyantap makan siangnya yang sempat terbengkalai "Bagaimana ya? Kau tahu 'kan—aku sibuk" Nada bicara Ino sungguh sangat santai. Malah terkesan main-main.

"Terserah kau. Tapi akhir pekan ini kau harus pulang." Balas Kiba cuek. Dirinya benar-benar buta untuk sekedar menyadari perubahan _mood_ Ino sekarang ini karena muatan pembicaraan mereka.

"Kenapa harus?" Masih dengan gaya santainya Ino menggerakkan tangannya mengambil sesendok penuh menu makan siangnya itu.

"Pertemuan keluarga. Aku akan melamar adikmu secara resmi."

Suapan Ino berhenti di udara. Hening. Hening yang menyesakkan.

Setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Ino sekarang.

"Oke."

Ino terlalu _blank_ untuk sekedar memikirkan jawaban dari kalimat Kiba. Dan hanya tiga huruf itu saja yang dapat digumamkan bibir ranumnya. Kelu.

"Lagipula apa enaknya sih tinggal sendirian dikelilingi tembok dingin seperti apartemenmu? Kau itu wanita, harusnya tinggal bersama dengan orangtua saja." Kiba terus saja mengoceh, tanpa tahu wanita yang ia ajak bicara sedang termenung dengan tangan yang masih menggenggam sesendok penuh makaroni.

"—No? Hei gendut!"

Ino terkesiap. "Hah?"

"Tch. Malah melamun."

Setelah mengambil napas dalam-dalam, Ino menyahut. "O-oiya... K-kau mau tahu kenapa aku betah tidak pulang ke rumah selain sibuk?" Suaranya sedikit bergetar di awal.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Kini atensi Kiba sepenuhnya menatap ke arah Ino.

"Jangan bilang Kaasan. Janji?" Ino mengacungkan jari kelingking ke depan muka Kiba yang tentu saja menuai dengusan dari pria itu.

"Bodoh." Karena terlanjur penasaran, Kiba pun mengikuti arah permainan Ino. Menautkan kelingking mereka berdua, namun belum ada dua detik sudah ia lepas. Seperti anak kecil saja. Menggelikan.

"Itu karena—" Ino mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Kiba serta sengaja memotong kalimat agar terkesan misterius.

"—Tetangga sebelah apartemenku saangat tampan dan _Hot_! _"_ Ino sengaja menekankan kata terakhir.

Kiba terbelalak. "Dasar mesum!" Setelahnya bisa Ino rasakan jika kepalanya berdenyut karena jitakan dari Kiba.

Ino terbahak. Sakit. Tapi ia rela kepalanya nyeri, _toh_ ia berhasil mengubah topik pembicaraan mereka dan mencoba memulihkan suasana hatinya sendiri yang sempat kacau tanpa Kiba sadari.

Apapun, asal jangan membahas masalah keluarganya.

 _'_ _Jalang pembohong besar!'_

Ino tertawa dalam hati ketika batinnya berteriak mengatai dirinya sendiri. Dan melihat reaksi Kiba atas kebohongannya tadi membuat Ino menyadari bakatnya yang terpendam. _Akting._

Tetangga 'hot'?

Bah! Dusta!

Ino saja tidak pernah keluar apartemen selain untuk pergi bekerja, bahkan akhir pekan sekalipun! Hidupnya hanya seputar berangkat kerja- bekerja sampai kelelahan hingga terkadang lupa makan-pulang kerja- tidur- lalu berangkat kerja lagi- bekerja lagi—begitu seterusnya sampai ia merasa bosan dengan hidupnya. Dan kalau ia tidak salah mengingat, terhitung sudah hampir setengah tahun ia tidak menginjakkan kaki di rumah tempat ia dibesarkan.

Mau tahu alasan sebenarnya kenapa ia terkesan ogah-ogahan jika disuruh pulang, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengunjungi kedua orangtuanya?

Alasan yang bahkan Inuzuka Kiba yang notabene sahabatnya yang paling sering keluar masuk kediaman Yamanaka itu tak tahu.

Itu karena ia bukanlah 'pemeran utama' di rumahnya sendiri.

 _'_ _Wah, permainan biola yang indah, Shion-chan! Iyakan Ino?'_

 _'_ _Belajarlah musik seperti Shion-chan, Ino. Kau tidak lupa kan kalau Yamanaka itu Keluarga Seniman?'_

 _'_ _Jaga sikapmu Ino! Kau itu perempuan. Bersikaplah seperti Shion yang anggun. Jangan membuat Tousan malu'_

 _'_ _Jika kau tetap bersikeras ingin menjadi dokter, carilah uang sendiri. Karena Kaasan tidak sudi membayar kuliahmu.'_

 _'_ _Shion ini, Shion itu, Shion terus.'_

Sungguh Ino muak. Sikap kedua orangtuanya yang terlalu berat sebelah membuat Ino kesal. Bukan sekali-dua kali saja mereka bertingkah selalu mengutamakan Shion dibanding dirinya, membuat Ino berpikir apakah ia benar-benar anak kandung mereka atau hanya anak orang asing yang kebetulan memiliki rupa hampir sama dengan Shion.

Sebenarnya Ino hanya coba-coba saja menjadi seorang dokter, hanya agar ia terhindar jauh dari musik. Mengingat darah Yamanaka yang identik dengan seorang seniman. Sebut saja sang ayah Yamanaka Inoichi sang komposer terkenal, ibunya Yamanaka Maria yang merupakan penyanyi seriosa yang masih bersinar bahkan di usianya yang tak lagi muda. Ditambah lagi Shion yang memang berbakat dalam memainkan musik gesek setara biola. Dikelilingi orang-orang jenius musik yang melukai hatinya yang sialnya lagi adalah keluarganya sendiri membuat Ino semakin muak dengan yang namanya musik.

Walaupun sebenarnya kalau boleh sombong, jari lentik Ino cukup mahir bermain tuts piano.

Kini Ino sedang berada di jalan pulang menuju apartemennya. Jalanan terasa lenggang malam itu. Dan walaupun Ino sedari tadi sibuk meratapi nasibnya, namun anehnya ia masih bisa merasakan ada yang tak beres di sekitarnya.

Benar saja. Ketika Ino menguatkan hati untuk berpura-pura menoleh ke belakang barang sejenak, ia menemukan sosok tinggi besar berjaket tudung gelap yang menyembunyikan siluet wajahnya dengan sempurna. Benar-benar gelap namun Ino masih bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari mata orang itu mengarah padanya. Bahkan ketika Ino sedikit mempercepat langkahnya, sosok itu masih saja mengikuti. Bulu kuduk Ino meremang.

 _Stalker kah?_

Mencoba berpikiran positif, Ino meneruskan langkahnya.

Tinggal tiga meter lagi menuju belokan tepat sebelum area gedung apartemennya. Ino mempercepat langkah, dan segera setelah ia melalui belokan tersebut ia menyembunyikan tubuhnya dibalik tembok. Hanya untuk mencegat 'stalker' itu. Oh Ino merasa seperti sedang syuting adegan film _Thriller._

Benar, Ino tau ia nekat.

Samar Ino perhatikan pria asing itu mengedarkan pandangannya barang sejenak. Ino tersenyum remeh. Pria itu salah memilih mangsa.

Dan ketika sosok pria itu hampir mencapai tempat Ino bersembunyi, buru-buru Ino muncul menghadang si 'stalker'

"Kau mengikutiku ya?"

Kaget karena kemunculan wanita di depannya tiba-tiba, pria itu berhenti. Matanya memandang kian tajam tepat ke manik kebiruan Ino.

Sebenarnya Ino bergidik, tetapi sekali lagi ia menguatkan diri.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau tren _stalker_ itu masih ada."

Kening pria itu berkerut dalam mendengar kalimat Ino yang sarat akan kesinisan.

"Sudahlah. Cepat pergi sebelum aku memanggil Polisi" Ino bersedekap. "Kenapa kau mengikutiku? Kau penggemar rahasia ku ya?" Oke, Ino memang sedikit terlalu percaya diri. Tetapi kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi kan?

"Aku?—" Suara pria itu yang dalam membuat kepercayaan diri Ino hampir saja melorot jatuh ke perut.

"—mengikutimu?" Nadanya kali ini terkesan mengejek.

 _Loh? Bukan ya?_

Ayolah, jangan bercanda.

"Lalu? Apa namanya jika ada pria tak di kenal bertingkah mencurigakan yang sedari tadi mengikutimu dari belakang tanpa berniat mendahului atau menyapa tetapi malah menatap mu tajam seolah ingin membolongi punggungmu?" Ino tetap kekeuh menyampaikan analisisnya.

"Bagaimana jika pria yang mencurigakan itu ternyata memang searah denganmu?"

Tanpa berkata lebih lanjut, lelaki itu berbalik berjalan mendahului Ino. Dan lebih mencurigakan lagi, Tujuan mereka benar-benar sama!

Ino tak bisa berhenti mengedip-kedipkan kelopak matanya ketika netranya menangkap bayangan pria itu memasuki lobby Akatsuki Building. Gedung apartemennya.

Atau gedung apartemen 'mereka'?

Ino akan terus menduga-duga jika tidak membuktikan sendiri kenyataanya. Dan dengan itu ia gantian mengikuti pria itu yang kini sedang berdiri menanti lift.

Ting!

Mereka berdua berada dalam keheningan. Sambil sesekali Ino melirik ke sosok di sudut lain lift lewat pantulan dinding.

Ino kembali menduga-duga saat mengamati gerak-gerik pria itu. Kenapa? Karena ia tidak berajak menekan tombol lantai tempat ia tuju. Tetapi pria itu malah hanya diam dan hanya sekali melirik Ino ketika ia menekan angka 25, tempat unit apartemennya berada. Kemudian tubuhnya berdiri di sudut sambil terang-terangan menatap Ino lewat pantulan dinding lift. Begitu terus hingga suara denting menandakan mereka sudah sampai lantai yang dituju.

Dan apa? Pria itu kembali mengikutinya dari belakang keluar dari Lift. Bayangkan! Bagaimana Ino tidak memikirkan yang iya-iya?

Tinggal lima langkah menuju pintu unitnya, Ino berhenti dan memutar tubuh ke belakang. Menghadap pria itu yang secara reflek juga berhenti memandang Ino dengan heran.

"Sampai kapan kau mengikutiku, eh _Stalker –san_?"

Pria itu yang masih saja betah menggunakan tudung yang menutupi seluruh rambutnya gantian menggulirkan pandangan seolah Ino menumbuhkan tanduk rusa di kepalanya.

Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Ino, pria itu malah melenggang santai melewati Ino setelah sebelumnya merogoh sesuatu di kantung jaketnya.

Ingin rasanya Ino menenggelamkan kepalanya ke inti bumi ketika netranya mengikuti tubuh pria itu hilang dibalik pintu apartemen bernomor 149 tepat di depan pintu apartemen bernomor 146. Catat itu. Kau mau tahu dimana _Stalker-san_ itu tinggal?

TEPAT DI DEPAN UNIT APARTEMENNYA.

 _The Hell._ Dipikirnya ini akan tetap ber-genre _Thriller_ yang menegangkan nan mendebarkan, tetapi dalam sekejap mata malah banting setir ke _Comedy_ yang sungguh-sungguh konyol dan membuatnya bingung harus tertawa atau menangis duluan.

Ayolah. Ingin rasanya Ino berkata kasar.

Ternyata omongan konyolnya kepada Kiba tentang 'tetangganya yang _hot'_ itu bukanlah bualan semata.

 **TBC** ( _Atau FIN?)_

 **A/N: Udah baca Warning kan ya? Jangan nyesel loh kalo udah baca sampe A/N**

 **P.s: Lapak sebelah ngadat dulu boleh ya? HEHEHE /kedipkedipmanjah**

 **P.s.s: Udah ada** ** _clue_** **belom Stalker-san nya itu siapa?**

 **P.s.s.s: Terakhir! Enaknya lanjut gak? Atau Fin sampe segini aja biar jd oneshoot? Wkwk. Feel free buat melempar kritik dan masukan di kolom review kay. Muah.**

 **See ya!**

 **Skyzofrenia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto dkk** **punya** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning! Hard OOC, Typo, Absurd, DLDR, Abal, Receh, Garing, Romens gagal, Bahasa tidak baku, Nyubi.**

 **Tidak ada unsur kesengajaan bila ada kesamaan kata-kata, setting, maupun alur.**

* * *

 **LANJUT YEY!**

 **Ino- _chan_ nya main dokter-dokteran dulu yaw. Selamat membaca~**

 _'Oh so funny.'_

 _Lirih inner Yamanaka Ino yang tengah tersiksa secara psikis dan mental._

 **MOVE ME ON**

 _ **Skyzofrenia**_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hari Selasa seharusnya tidaklah se-menegerikan hari Senin bagi Ino. Tapi entah kenapa pagi itu ketika Ino bercermin di toilet, Ia mendadak histeris melihat lingkaran hitam samar di bawah kelopak matanya. Apa pula wajah kusut itu? Haish. Ino hanya berharap semoga saja jadwalnya tidak sepadat biasanya agar ia bisa pulang cepat ke apartemen tercinta nya untuk segera memanjakan kulit wajahnya dengan masker mentimun.

Ngomong-ngomong soal apartemen, Ino jadi ingat salah satu penyebab ia tak bisa tidur nyenyak tadi malam hingga membuat tampilan nya menjadi mengenaskan begini. Si stalker yang entah sejak kapan jadi tetangga se apartemennya itu agaknya cukup bercokol di 30% isi otak Ino. Entah karena wajahnya yang kelewat _yummy_ bagi Ino atau karena spekulasi bodoh yang masih menganggap pria itu memang penguntit.

Bayangkan saja, selama hampir satu tahun ini ia menempati gedung apartemen itu, belum pernah ia melihat tanda-tanda 'kehidupan' di unit seberang apartemennya. Dan entah kapan tiba-tiba ada pria mencurigakan yang tinggal di sana. Belum lagi tatapan laser pria itu terhadapnya kemarin. Apa Ino terlalu kepedean jika menganggap laki-laki itu _freak_? Jika saja pria itu memang benar tetangganya dan tujuan mereka sama, kenapa ia memilih berjalan dengan terus memelototi Ino dari belakang? Aneh kan?

Tapi bukan hanya karena tetangga aneh itu yang membuat Ino tak bisa tidur, karena ternyata 70% sisa otak Ino masih memikirkan perkataan Kiba yang _oh so funny._ Bayangan dirinya yang harus beramah-tamah menebar senyum dan tertawa riang seolah ikut bahagia padahal hati tak rela melepaskan sang cinta pertama bertunangan dengan sang saudara di depan matanya, membuat Ino ingin muntah.

Plis. Ino tidak se- _maso_ itu ya. Ia tidak cocok berperan sebagai wanita lemah berhati lembut macam Aisyah. Bukannya sedih, Ino justru malah jengkel dengan pemikiran-pemikiran tak bermanfaat itu. Membuang-buang waktu saja. _Lalu kenapa kau pikirkan bodoh?_

Ino pun beranjak membasuh mukanya, berharap isi-isi otak tak berfaedah itu juga ikut terbasuh. Kemudian mulai memperbaiki riasan dengan menambahkan kosmetik serba guna kesayangan dokter bedah cantik Yamanaka Ino, _concealer._

"Astaga!"

Suara pekikan itu membuat Ino mengalihkan pandangan dari lembaran status di atas meja.

"Astaga! Belum juga akhir bulan, kenapa Yamanaka Ino bisa se kusut ini?"

Seharusnya Ino tahu reaksi lebay wanita berambut gulali di hadapannya ini. Sahabat tidak tahu diri yang seenaknya menerobos masuk ruang praktek Ino itu kini malah mengambil duduk di hadapan Ino sambil memperhatikan wajah Ino lamat-lamat sampai wanita itu jengah.

"Jangan terlalu intens. Awas jatuh cinta." Perkataan asal Ino membuatnya mengaduh kesakitan sedetik kemudian karena hadiah manis dari wanita di hadapannya yang juga mengenakan sneli sama seperti dirinya.

"Sembarangan kalau bicara." Gerutu Haruno Sakura, dokter bedah nyentrik yang terlalu obsesif dengan warna pink.

"Rapikan rambutmu, _Pig_. Sudah waktunya makan siang. Ayo! Ada kafe baru di seberang!"

Seakan kewarasannya barusan muncul setelah seharian melancong entah kemana, Ino segera melirik jam dinding ungu di sisi kanan nya smabil mendesah lega.

"Akhirnyaaaa." Tanpa mencopot kacamatanya dulu, wanita pirang itu malah berbalik menyeret sahabat gulalinya keluar ruangan dengan semangat empat lima. Bahkan helai helai rambutnya yang lolos dari ikatan pun enggan ia rapihkan. Perutnya sudah terlanjur keroncongan, ia butuh asupan glukosa agar otaknya bisa berpikir jernih. Setelah berpesan pada Moegi bahwa ia akan kembali satu jam kedepan, Ino pun berlalu bersama Sakura di sampingnya.

"APA?"

"Sshh. Kecilkan suaramu jidat!" Ino menepuk kepala Sakura sebelum mengedarkan pandangan meminta maaf karena telah membuat ricuh kepada seluruh pengunjung kafe. Menyebalkan. Sudah Ino duga reaksinya akan se-lebay ini.

"Serius Si Bodoh itu akan melamar adik manja mu?"

"Kau pikir aku bercanda?" Ino mulai menyesal telah memilih bercerita kepada Sakura tentang pembicaraannya dengan Kiba kemarin. "Dan Si Bodoh yang tak peka itu malah menyuruhku ikut acara keluarga 'mereka'. Cih." Ino menusuk-nusuk sepiring pasta malang di hadapannya dengan kejam.

Sakura bukannya tak tahu perang dingin antara Ino dengan keluarganya. Ia tahu. Sangat tahu. Seberapa banyak airmata yang Ino keluarkan selama ini. Karena ia yang notabene nya 'orang luar' saja bisa merasakan ketidak-seimbangan kasih sayang dan perhatian yang sahabatnya terima dibandingkan sang saudara. Dan menyuruh Ino pulang sama saja menyiram perasan jeruk di luka yang menganga. Tidak heran jika raut wajah Ino tadi sungguh bukan Ino sekali, walau selihai apapun wanita itu bermake-up. Mata Sakura terlalu jeli.

"Lalu, apa rencanamu? Pulang?"

Ino langsung menatapnya sengit. "Kau bercanda?" Sebelum kemudian membuang pandangan ke luar jendela. "Kalaupun aku harus pulang, aku tidak mau terlihat mengenaskan."

"Maksudmu?"

Kini pandangan Ino kembali mengarah ke Sakura. "Kalaupun aku terpaksa pulang, aku harus menampar mereka dengan kenyataan. Bahwa tanpa campur tangan 'mereka' pun, aku masih bisa bahagia."

Kini Sakura paham isi kepala pirang di hadapannya. Mengangguk-angguk, Sakura menimpali santai. "Jangan lupa tampar Si Bodoh itu dengan kenyataan juga."

"Maksudmu?" Sekarang gantian Ino yang bertanya.

"Kurasa dengan membawa pendamping efeknya akan terasa lebih 'nyata'. Siapa tahu Si Bodoh itu cemburu. Mengasyikkan kalau percintaan mereka diberi lebih banyak drama kan?"

Ino ingin tertawa kencang rasanya. "Kiba cemburu? Yang benar saja Jidat!"

Sakura malah mengedikkan bahu cuek. "Coba saja. Toh tidak ada salahnya 'kan."

Namun semakin Ino renungkan, saran Sakura sepertinya layak dicoba. Tapi masalahnya...

"Kau...tak lupa kalau aku _single_ 'kan Jidat?"

Sekarang gantian Sakura yang ingin tertawa kencang. "Bagaimana kalau kau ikut kencan buta?"

Ino sebenarnya ingin protes. Tapi melihat tangan Sakura sudah terangkat, Ino menelan kembali kata-katanya. "Aku tahu kau terlalu malas pacaran. Tak perlu sampai jadian, setidaknya bisa untuk dijadikan sebagai patner mu kan?"

Ketika melihat sahabatnya itu tak lagi hendak protes, Sakura melanjutkan. "Namanya Shimura Sai. Pelukis. Teman kuliahnya Naruto. Perhatian, kalem, dan tentu saja TAMPAN."

Mendengar kata terakhir yang sengaja ditekankan Sakura, membuat seringai terbit dari bibir Ino. Sepertinya curhat dengan Sakura ada untungnya juga.

" _Deal_ "

Oh ayolah. Se betah-betahnya Ino sebagai _single,_ ia tetap saja wanita normal.

.

.

.

Jam makan siang akan berakhir setidaknya limabelas menit lagi. Ino dan Sakura sudah berada di Lobby Konoha Hospital sekembalinya dari makan siang mereka.

"Kau tahu, _Pig_? Ada dokter spesialis baru hari ini. Dan dia sangat tampan!"

Ino memutar mata malas. "Sudah punya Naruto tapi mata masih kemana-mana." Gerutunya.

Sakura ikut memutar mata."Hanya cuci mata, _Pig._ "

Dan celotehan Sakura pun berlanjut tentang dokter bedah jantung baru mereka yang tampan lah, _cool_ lah, _oh so yummy_ lah. Sebenarnya masih banyak kata pujian lainnya yang Sakura lontarkan. Namun tidak sedikitpun membangkitkan minat Ino. Meskipun ia penyuka pria tampan, tapi punya _gebetan_ satu tempat kerja bukanlah _genre_ percintaan ala Yamanaka Ino. Jadi kalimat persuasif Sakura tak terlalu berpengaruh ke imajinasi Ino.

Sakura masih saja berceloteh bahkan ketika mereka sudah memasuki ruang tunggu pasien di bagian Poli. Hingga tak sengaja mata Ino bersibobrok dengan mata pria yang menjadi salah satu alasannya tak dapat tidur kemarin malam.

Benar. Ino tak salah mengenali mata Itu. Meskipun tanpa _hoodie_ yang membungkus kepala, meskipun dengan pakaian berbeda, dan meskipun ia tak melihat keseluruhan wajahnya, ia tetap bisa mengenali sosok itu. Sosok yang balas menatapnya sama datar dari jarak beberapa langkah di depan Ino dan seolah sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

Apa Ino bilang? Pria itu benar-benar seorang penguntit. Sampai mengikutinya hingga ke tempat kerjanya secara terang terangan. Kheh cukup berani juga. Ino menyeringai.

Sampai Lelaki itu berhenti tepat di hadapan Ino dan Sakura. Membuat Sakura dan Ino pun juga berhenti.

"Stalker." / "Sabaku _-sensei._ " Sapa Ino dan Saura bersamaan. Sedetik kemudian mereka berpandangan.

" _Stalker?"_ / " _Sabaku-_ _ **sensei**_?" Sahut mereka bersamaan (lagi). Hanya saja ekspresi yang berbeda. Sakura dengan muka bodohnya, dan Ino dengan muka 1000kali heran. Atau syok lebih tepatnya.

Kemudian menoleh kembali ke arah pria di hadapan mereka. Pria aneh itu mengangguk singkat ke arah Sakura, menatap Ino lamat-lamat dari ujung rambut sampai kaki sebelum kembali menatap mata Ino tajam, kemudian berlalu melewati kedua dokter cantik itu dalam diam dan sosoknya menghilang ditelan pintu ruangan praktek tepat di sebelah ruangan Ino. Ruangan yang bertuliskan Poli Kardiologi dengan papan nama Dokter Spesialis, _Sabaku Gaara._

Apa-apaan?

Baru saja Ino ingin memuntahkan makian ke pria yang ia kira menguntitnya sampai ke Rumah Sakit, namun kenyataan seolah 'menamparnya'.

Mereka ber _tetangga_ lagi.

Jika ada orang iseng yang berkata kalau mereka berdua 'berjodoh', detik itu juga Yamanaka Ino akan dengan senang hati melempar orang itu dengan batu bata.

' _Oh so funny.'_ Lirih inner Yamanaka Ino yang tengah tersiksa secara psikis dan mental.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **A/N: MUEHEHEHEHE Sebenernya dari awal emang gak berniat dijadiin oneshoot sih. Cuma pengen tau aja antusiasme temans temans sama fiksyen receh yang berpotensi bak remahan rengginang ini.**

 **DAANNN tebakan kamu tentang siapa stalker** _ **hawt**_ **nya bener gak? MUEHEHEHE (lagi)**

 **Buat tebakan yang belum tepat, atau gak sesuai ekspektasi, Sky minta maaf ya. Semoga gak nyesel bacanya sampe sini :"")))))**

 **Buat tebakan yang tepat sasaran, ditunggu ya. Kecupan Pak Dokternya bakal menghampiri pipi kamu satu persatu.**

 **Kalo gak kebagian dikecup, ya biar Sky aja yang kecup HEHEHE /najong**

 **Semoga suka. Muah.**

 **Skyzofrenia.**


End file.
